An area of computer technology, amongst others, that undergoes continual advancement is packaging of integrated circuits. Packaging of integrated circuits into a confined space is becoming more difficult as many devices continue to shrink in size or need to communicate with more chips which use different connection technologies. An example of different connection technologies includes through silicon vias (TSV) and micropillars, which are used for different package configurations. Package configurations can include, e.g., 2D, 2.5D, 3D, etc.
Typically, a single connection design is used for a single package configuration. This results in many different connection designs for the many different package configurations, making it very difficult to assemble modules that comprise the different package configurations. In addition, this requires redesign of the same circuit for each different configuration, resulting in added costs, as well as costly manufacturing and design considerations.